


Волны

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Series: Бесконечность в океанах и мегаполисах [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Счастье подобно волнам. Курт - его море, Блейн - его океан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я настоятельно НЕ рекомендую читать сиквел тем, кому нравится открытый конец. Я сама знаю, что фантазия читателя намного прекраснее слов автора. Но все же, если вам интересно, приятного чтения. 
> 
> Шарлотта - http://cs405327.vk.me/v405327605/a906/AyWjzAGyKYw.jpg

_Когда я увидел тебя, я влюбился. А ты улыбнулся, потому что ты знал. - Шекспир_

\- Хватит ждать у моря погоды! - первое, что слышит Курт после настырного и до жути раздражающего звонка в дверь. И зачем Рейчел только посоветовала ему купить звонок с соловьиной трелью? А, точно, чтобы потом врываться точно так же, как и сейчас, и начинать обвинять Хаммела во всем, чем только можно. Иногда, Курт не может понять, каким боком его касается вымирание сурикатов на острове Мадагаскар. Но этой проворной еврейке, наверное, лучше знать.

\- И я рад видеть тебя, Рейчел, - сонно зевает парень, впуская в комнату невысокую брюнетку. 

Берри кутается в свое зимнее пальто, а ее темно-бордовый вязанный берет, от которого Курт пытался избавиться уже раз двести, закрывает не только ее замерзшие на холоде уши, но и едва ли не половину покрасневшего лица. 

\- Ты снова не спал всю ночь? - заботливо спрашивает подруга, попутно снимая с себя верхнюю одежду и ярко-зеленые сапожки, которые парень тоже был бы не против выбросить. Рейчел, справившись со своим нарядом, обнимает парня и тянет его на кухню, бурча под нос: "Я даже позавтракать не успела, спешила к тебе". Там она открывает пустующий холодильник, на полках которого можно найти несколько фруктов, банки колы, прокисшее молоко и замороженную лазанью. - Скажи мне, когда ты перестал готовить? - спрашивает она, но Курт не отвечает, потому что знает, что Берри сама все скажет вместо него. И он оказывается прав. - А... вспомнила. Когда стал одержим шестью демонами Блейна Андерсона.

Парень тяжело вздыхает. Ну, зачем ей напоминать? Да, видимо ей доставляет удовольствие сыпать соль на свежие раны сердца Курта. Хотя, их тяжело назвать свежими. Пять лет - это не неделя и не месяц. Это время, когда Хаммел становится успешным художником, чьи выставки вызывают дикий восторг у людей. Мастером, чьи картины затрагивают самые потайные кладези человеческой души. Творцом, чьи чувства выливаются на полотне не только цветом, не только фактурой, не только техникой, но и душой, полной трепета, нежности, страсти и страданий. Он становится одним из самых востребованных иллюстраторов книг во всем штате. Затем он становится помощником редактора Vogue.com, Изабеллы Райт, невероятной женщины, которую восхитили не только картины парня, но и его стиль и интуиция. Он успевает везде, он спит по четыре часа в сутки и прячет следы усталости еще одним мазком тонального крема, еще одним глотком бодрящего кофе, заглушающим шумом морского прибоя, доносящегося из наушников парня и еще одной мыслью о Блейне. Он становится успешным и... _одиноким._

\- Прости, - шепчет Рейчел, заметив ту невероятную грусть и боль во взгляде своего лучшего друга, которую могут увидеть только близкие люди. - Я знаю, ты пытаешься с этим справиться, Курт. И Саймон был тому доказательством. Хоть я его и недолюбливала, - добавляет она, хмурясь от неприятных воспоминаний. Саймону Кроуфорду не понравилось ее выступление, и он вечно нудил о том, что его бойфренд уделяет ему мало времени. "Курт - художник! - хотелось крикнуть Берри. - Он не может не рисовать, он не может не творить. А ты собственными руками душишь его!". Рейчел грустно вздыхает. - Но тебе не кажется, что ты не должен просто ожидать чего-то? Тебе стоит самому побороться за свое счастье, Курт. Блейн, тот красавчик, чьи портреты так надежно спрятаны у тебя в ящике комода, рядом с фотографией Берта и Элизабет и браслетом твоей матери, между прочим, - слепой. 

Хаммел фыркает. Будто бы он не знает этого. Будто бы его сердце не сжимается каждый раз, когда в памяти звучит тихий надломленный голос Блейна: "Знаешь, ради чего мне хотелось бы еще вернуть зрение? Чтобы увидеть, как в твоих глазах отражается весь этот мир, Курт. Звезды, город, люди, фейерверки, море...". Если кто-то верит в Бога, то он страстно молится темными ночами, обнажая себя перед создателем. Хаммел не верит в него. Но он верит в сказку, которую ему подарили. Он поверил в счастье и любовь. И едва ли не каждую ночь, он надрывно шепчет: "Я слышал запах моря... я люблю море". И Курт верит во все это. Курт не может не верить.

Но парень внимательно слушает свою подругу, потому что в ее словах звучит горькая правда. Он просто истязал себя, он превращал себя в жертву, вместо того, чтобы что-то сделать. Нет, поначалу он пытался найти Блейна. Но Андерсон даже не сказал, в каком городе они будут жить. Флорида - крупный штат с площадью 152 тысячи километров, в котором живет более 19 миллионов людей. И шанс встретить именно его... Боже, как же он ничтожен! И под "ним" Курт подразумевает не только шанс, но и себя.

\- Блейну намного сложнее, Курт. Он не может выйти на улицу и просто так найти тебя среди толпы. И, знаешь, я уверена, что он все равно пытался. Я уверена, он мог приезжать сюда, в Нью-Йорк, искать тебя среди прохожих. Только представь это... как он радуется каждый раз, когда Матрос звонко лает, в надежде, что пес узнал тебя среди миллиона. А потом грустно вздыхает и его сердце снова рвет на куски, потому что тебя нет... - Рейчел самой становится больно, и она закусывает губу, пока по ее щекам серебрятся слезы. - Прости, - снова шепчет она, крепко обнимая друга. - Прости... Просто, если бы это происходило со мной и Финном, или...

\- Рейчел, - останавливает ее парень. - Пожалуйста, не плачь. Нам ведь не нужен потекший макияж? - он пытается улыбнуться, но это выходит ужасно.

\- Ты прав. И я очень хочу тебе помочь. Тем более, ты ведь помнишь, что 26 декабря у Барбры и Эдварда день рождение? - Курт кивает и улыбается немного увереннее. Его племянники всегда заставляли чувствовать себя лучше и забывать о пустоте внутри. Конечно, когда тебя привязывают к стулу, чтобы ты посмотрел очередной спектакль семейства Хадсонов, думаешь только о том, как затекают руки, и о том, что только сыну передался талант матери и отца, дочери же передались невероятные амбиции мамы, огромное трудолюбие и раздражающая болтливость. Но двойняшки ужасно любили дядю Курта. И он любил их так же сильно. - И все мы давно не отдыхали. И поэтому у меня есть вот это... - Рейчел тянется к своей сумочке и вскоре достает оттуда белый конверт, который она протягивает своему другу. 

Улыбка не сходит с ее лица, точно так же, как и удивление, смешанное со страхом и облегчением, которые испытывает Хаммел, увидев авиа-билеты "Нью-Йорк - Майами".

\- Рейчел, - растеряно выдыхает он и тут же крепко сжимает свою подругу в объятиях. И Берри определенно нравится, как хрустят ее кости, потому что она впервые за долгое время видит своего лучшего друга таким счастливым. Может, Курту и стоит ждать прибоя. _А может, ему самому стоит стать этим самым прибоем?_

 

Сколько может тянуться вечность? 

"Два с половиной часа", - ответит вам Курт, пока его сердце будет выпрыгивать из груди то ли от страха, то ли от счастья, что он вот-вот окажется во Флориде. Пока его пересохшие губы будут вспоминать нежный вкус поцелуя. Пока в животе будут взрываться фейерверки, приятно обжигая легкие, не давая вздохнуть. Пока ладони будут потеть от волнения, словно он какой-то подросток. Пока его глаза будут смотреть в иллюминатор, замечая, как он отдаляется от своей квартиры и как мучительно долго приближается к своему дому. Он возвращается к Блейну. И он знает, что точно найдет его. 

\- Дядя Курт, - раздается над ухом, и парень немного вздрагивает потому, что не понимает, когда Финн успел поменяться местами с Барброй. Но, заметив хитрую улыбку на лице брата, он понимает, что тот просто подставил его, и ничего не меняется. И почему-то Курту вспоминается сырный Иисус Финна, и он улыбается, чувствуя, что у него действительно есть поддержка. У него есть семья. У него есть те люди, с которыми он может позволить себе быть таким же сумасшедшим, как и все они.

\- Да, сорвиголова? - отвечает он.

\- Ты знаешь, что расстояние между Нью-Йорком и Майами - 2 500 км?

Хаммел наигранно удивляется. Конечно же, он знает. Он столько ночей просидел в интернете, узнавая как можно больше о Флориде. Он знает, что ВВП этого штата составляет $776,3 млрд. Еще он знает, что на территории полуострова проживает 11 видов колибри или то, что он омывается Мексиканским заливом и Атлантическим океаном, а с юга - Флоридским проливом. Почему-то он знает, что там популярно спортивное рыболовство, и то, что многие из коренных американских индейцев Флориды — потомки племени Семинол. Но ничто из этого ему не помогает. Ненужная информация, которая, почему-то не спешит забыться, а крепче оседает в памяти.

\- А еще в Майами снимали "Телохранитель". Представляешь? - темноволосая девочка мечтательно вздыхает, попутно стягивая с темных каштановых волос нелепый ярко-желтый бант, который ей завязала Рейчел. - У мамы совершенно нет вкуса, когда дело касается внешнего вида, - бурчит она, и Курту не верится, что ей исполнится пять. Ох, будь у Берри такое чувство стиля, как у этой крохи, они могли бы стать друзьями гораздо раньше. А то свитера с моржами всегда немного отпугивали. - Дядя Курт, хочешь, я тебе спою "Run to you"? - малышка очаровательно хлопает ресницами, и ее дядя не может не поддаться, зная, что будет винить себя, когда от этого "пения" проснется весь салон. Он кивает. - _Я знаю, когда ты смотришь на меня, очень многое ты просто не видишь..._

Курт закрывает глаза и позволяет холодной дрожи пробежаться по телу. Он позволяет воспоминаниям снова проноситься перед его глазами цветной кинопленкой, затертой до дыр. Иногда ему кажется, что он может коснуться этих образов, настолько они реальны. Но еще немного, и это кино станет явью.

\- Ты нужен мне, чтобы вытирать мои слезы, чтобы поцелуем прогонять мои страхи. Если бы только ты знал, как сильно ты нужен…

 

Первым делом, вместо того, чтобы принять душ, стянуть с себя куртку, которая была слишком теплой для Майами и слишком холодной для Нью-Йорка, прежде, чем выйти на балкон и восхищенно вдохнуть свежий морской воздух, Курт хватает с тумбочки около своей кровати телефонный справочник и ищет в нем Блейна Андерсона.

Здесь есть Кристоферы, Томасы, Девиды, Логаны Андерсоны. И даже один Себастиан. Увидев последнего, Курт нервно охает и автоматически набирает номер. Крепко сжимая в руках телефон, он вот-вот раздавит его своей железной хваткой. Противные, длинные, тянущиеся вечность гудки. Да, теперь вечность длится даже не два с половиной часа, а тридцать пять секунд.

\- Алло, - отвечает слабый мужской голос. 

\- Себастиан Смайт? - осторожно спрашивает Курт, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Может, зависит? 

\- Нет, Андерсон. Вы, наверное, ошиблись номером. Я не знаю никаких Смайтов, - затем в трубку начинают хрипло кашлять и, кажется, кряхтеть. Хаммел понимает, что этот мужчина - пожилой, и спокойно вздыхает, когда слышатся короткие гудки.

 

В номере разносится стук в двери, и Курт, наконец-таки снимает с себя верхнюю одежду, замечая, что жутко вспотел и решая, что ему все же стоит принять душ.

На пороге стоит Рейчел в цветастом сарафане, как раз до колен, и в светло-молочной легкой вязаной кофточке. 

\- Я думала, ты уже готов, - она сурово упирается руками в бока и хмуро глядит на парня. Тот закатывает глаза, конечно же, не от удивления, что его подруга снова ведет себя как мамочка, а от того, что его племянница была права. У ее мамы плохой вкус. 

\- Я только, что обзвонил все рекламные агентства Майами, - Хаммел тяжело вздыхает и пропускает подругу внутрь. Теперь он начинает осматривать место, в котором проведет эту неделю. И оно выглядит неплохо. Свежо, просторно, конечно же, слишком пусто, но это же отель. Здесь не должно быть уютно. Это - временное пристанище. Хотя, Курту даже его собственная квартира кажется такой же. Он чувствует себя отрешенным, будто его подвесили в воздух за ноги и он не знает, где теперь его место.

\- Блейн? - спрашивает Берри. И этот вопрос, он и есть ответом. Да, рядом с ним, только рядом с ним его место.

\- Да, - Курт кивает и усаживается на огромную мягкую кровать. Он открывает справочник и показывает его подруге. - У них на все одни и те же ответы: "Это конфиденциальная информация", "Мы не можем разглашать имена наших сотрудников", "Вам не удастся выведать новую концепцию/рекламную компанию/маркетинговую стратегию нашей фирмы", - говорит он разными голосами, от чего его подруга широко улыбается. - Идиоты.

\- Не только они, - вздыхает Берри. Хаммел удивленно вскидывает бровь, и Рейчел снова смеется. - Скажи мне, Курт, то время, что ты провел с Блейном, чему оно тебя научило?

Парень вздрагивает. Кажется, что все это происходило так давно. Или только вчера. Он помнит теплые прикосновения Блейна, но не помнит такая ли у него прекрасная улыбка. Он помнит дуб в парке и ту историю, но не помнит настолько ли его голос удивительный. Он помнит слезы, которые он глотал в аэропорту, но не помнит, как у него отобрали его частицу. Иногда ему кажется, что он просто выдумал Блейна Андерсона. И его образ, словно золотистый песок, рассыпается в дрожащих ладонях, сквозь замерзшие пальцы. 

Но он точно помнит его глаза. Он каждый день рисовал их. Он каждый чертов день пытался оставить отпечаток Блейна на бумаге. Но эти рисунки, эти бледно-розовые губы, нос, вьющиеся волосы, эти золотисто-зеленые глаза... они не были Блейном. Они не были даже крошечной частью Блейна. 

\- Продавать свои картины? - шутит Курт, но глядя в встревоженные глаза Рейчел, вздыхает и сдается, выпуская все то, что так долго пылилось внутри. - _Раньше небо казалось мне таким мрачным, но благодаря нему я увидел звезды даже тогда, когда их не было._

Берри удовлетворенно улыбается.

\- Если бы ты был Блейном, где бы ты был? 

Хаммел заворожено моргает, и светлые волны разбиваются о лазурные скалы надежд в его глазах.

\- Море.

 

Двигаясь по Коллинс Авеню в автомобиле, который парень взял напрокат, Курт понимает, что Майами - волшебный город. И это он еще не оказался на побережье. Да он, черт возьми, только за этот свежий, немного соленый, прохладный и свободный воздух готов был отдать не только свои апартаменты в Нью-Йорке, но и машину, место в Vogue.com, последнюю рубашку. А для того, чтобы дышать этим воздухом вместе с Блейном - продать душу дьяволу. 

Вскоре можно увидеть золотистый песок, а за ним - бескрайний синий океан. Наверное, именно так выглядит рай. Такой умиротворенный, невероятно красивый, солнечный и, главное, - безлюдный.

Припарковавшись около дороги, Курт снимает обувь, подкатывает светло-бежевые брюки, кутается в тепло-молочный кардиган и ступает на песок. Тут же миллион песчинок скользят сквозь пальцы, врезаясь в кожу и оставаясь под ногтями. Парень широко улыбается, пока идет прямо к воде. Солнечные лучи так приятно ласкают кожу. Не обжигают, как обычно, а именно ласкают. Океан зимой прекрасен. Майами зимой прекрасен. 18 градусов тепла. Это, конечно, немного прохладно, но Курту кажется, что сейчас все это - идеально. И когда немного холодные волны касаются его ног, оставляя темно-коричневые мокрые пятна на брюках от водных брызг и пены, парень закрывает глаза, расставляет руки в стороны и закидывает голову назад. Его улыбка становится еще шире и даже около уголков глаз образуются солнечные лучики. Он становится одним целым со всем этим. С невероятно чистым голубым небом, с теплым солнцем, со свежим морским воздухом, с бесконечно красивым и волшебным океаном, со всем миром. 

\- Не спи, замерзнешь, - слышится веселый детский крик, и тут же Курт чувствует, как по его лицу скатывается холодная соленая вода. Хорошо, что глаза были закрыты, иначе бы он убил этого смельчака, и, плевать, что это была белокурая девочка с красивыми зелеными, широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Тебя не учили, что брызгать на незнакомых людей плохо? - ругается парень, внимательно разглядывая это "чудо". Ей, скорее всего, около восьми лет. Одета она просто: светлые потертые джинсы, синяя футболка, выглядывающая из-под серой толстовки и кислотно-розовые мокасины, расписанные черным маркером.

\- Меня зовут Шарлотта, а вас? - вежливо спрашивает она. 

\- Курт, - парень улыбается, но когда снова чувствует на своем лице воду, зло хмурит лицо.

\- Теперь мы знакомы, - смеется девчушка. 

Курт делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и не ругаться. Да, не ругаться же ему в самом деле с маленькой девочкой?

\- Найди кого-нибудь другого для своих детских развлечений, Чарли, - Курт разворачивается в противоположную сторону и решает, что лучше будет побродить.

\- Не Чарли, а Шарлотта, - говорит ему девочка, поравнявшись с Хаммелом. - Лучше тебе запомнить. У тебя ведь память не как у золотой рыбки? - Курт жадно втягивает воздух, до предела возмущенный. Во-первых, когда это она начала называть его на "ты". Во-вторых, золотая рыбка? 

\- Мне не зачем это запоминать, - отвечает парень.

\- Блейн, не будь черепахой! - весело кричит Шарлотта, забыв напрочь о новом знакомом. Она смотрит куда-то назад. А затем бежит туда же.

Сердце Курта пропускает удар. 

Он боится обернуться, но что-то, словно магнит тянет. Он не может противостоять. Он боится. Он дрожит. Он не дышит.

Блейн.

Сердце Курта пропускает еще один удар. 

Затем оно начинает лихорадочно биться в груди. И ему хочется рвануть с этого места, чтобы скорее обнять парня. Чтобы скорее коснуться его. Почувствовать его тепло, вдохнуть его запах, зарыться пальцами в мягкие волосы, услышать, как его сердце бьется так же сумасшедше. Он дышит одним воздухом с Блейном, и вскоре дьявол и, правда, должен забрать его душу. Плевать.

Блейн.

Хаммел не может шелохнуться.

\- Блейн, я познакомилась с эльфом-переростком, - девочка звонко смеется, когда она ведет за руку парня ближе к Курту. И Матрос, которого крепко держит Андерсон, начинает звонко лаять, вырывается и бежит к Курту, тут же принимаясь бегать вокруг него, весело виляя хвостом. 

Шаг. Еще один.

\- Блейн, - шепчет Курт. - Блейн, - выдыхает он, крепко обнимая парня и чувствуя, как слезы катятся по его щекам.

И он забывает, как дышать, когда у самого уха звучит этот удивительный бархатистый родной голос. Он звучит намного прекраснее, чем в памяти Курта. Он настоящий. 

\- О Боже, Курт, - теплые губы Блейна касаются его мокрой от морской воды шеи.

Блейн. 

 

\- Блейн, если ты скажешь, что знаком с ним, то я отберу у тебя Матроса и притворюсь, что мы не знакомы.

Кажется, даже это не могло оторвать Курта от Блейна, но почувствовав, как от него отстраняются, Хаммел разорвал сцепленные за спиной парня руки.

\- Думаю, папа обрадуется, узнав, что я оставил тебя здесь, - Андерсон улыбается девочке, а затем обращается к Курту. - Я ждал тебя. Слишком долго. Почему?

Что почему? У Курта ничего не укладывалось в голове. Он ждал его слишком долго. Какой-то папа. И эта девочка. Это не может быть правдой.

\- Чарли - твоя дочь? - все еще не верит он и чувствует, как все рушится. И он крепко обхватывает себя руками. Он слишком долго тянул. Он должен был давным-давно приехать сюда. Ему не составило никакого труда найти Блейна. Значит, так должно было быть, верно? Или судьба смеется ему в лицо, показывая уже не его Блейна с дочерью.

\- Шарлотта, - напоминает девочка. - И будь Блейн моим отцом, я бы сейчас носила розовые платьица и напевала песни из "Русалочки", - она пожимает плечами и широко улыбается. - Да, Блейни? 

Не дожидаясь ответа она начинает кривляться, делая вид, что поет: "Посмотри на все эти вещи. Разве они не изящные? Тебе не кажется что моя коллекция полная? Не думаешь ли ты, что я девушка.. Девушка, у которой есть все?".

\- Как ты отлично знаешь слова, - улыбаясь, говорит Блейн. - Сама-то любишь сидеть со мной и смотреть.

\- Это все цепи!- возмущается девочка и обращается к ничего не понимающему Хаммелу: - Я узник в этой жизни. Сижу за решеткой в темнице сырой, вскормленный в неволе орел молодой....

\- Королева драмы. Тебе стоит познакомиться с Рейчел Берри,- Курт ухмыляется, и впервые его слова заставляют Андерсона немного улыбнуться.

Девочка широко распахивает глаза и удивленно моргает пушистыми ресницами.

\- Она здесь? - обращается Блейн к парню. Тот кивает, но дав себе мысленный подзатыльник, говорит, что да. - Ты познакомишься с ней, если сейчас погуляешь немного с Матросом и дашь мне поговорить с Куртом. Хорошо, Шарлотта?

Малышка радостно пищит, хватает повадок и убегает куда-то вдаль с криками: "О Боже, о Боже мой!".

\- Она - ее большая фанатка, - замечает Блейн и присаживается на песок. Курт садится рядом.

Какое-то время они молчат, слушая крик чаек, морской прибой, шум ветра.

Курт не может не воспользоваться моментом и начинает любоваться парнем. Океан - то место, которое идеально ему подходит. Его кожа становится еще более сверкающей и золотистой от лучей солнца. Волосы, отросшие сильнее, еще больше вьются и путаются от каждого дуновения ветра. В зеленых глазах, переливающихся медью и золотом, отражаются медленно наступающие на чистый песок синие волны. Его губы слегка приоткрыты, и Хаммел осторожно касается подушечкой большего пальца своих губ, думая, помнит ли Блейн вкус его губ, так же, как помнит он. Это длилось всего несколько секунд. Но это было так... как ни с кем другим. Так идеально. Словно, вот он - тот самый. Волшебный.

\- Ты - прекрасен, - выдыхает Курт, и он видит, как вздрагивает парень рядом. - Что-то не так? - волнуется он.

\- Нет, просто... Да. Что-то не так. Я так долго тебя ждал. Я был в Нью Йорке, но я не знал, где ты живешь. Знаешь, это один из минусов слепоты, ты не запоминаешь, куда тебя ведут, - Блейн неловко смеется, и Курту совершенно не нравится, как звучит этот смех. - Еще один, - тяжело вздыхает он. И теперь даже той улыбки нет на его лице. - А теперь, вот он ты. Я слышу твой голос. Я чувствую, как ты случайно задеваешь меня своим плечом. Я уверен, что знаю, что твое сердце тоже выпрыгивает из груди, - Курт улыбается. Конечно, оно выпрыгивает. - И ты говоришь, что я - прекрасен. А я ведь даже не знаю, - Блейн зачерпывает ладонью песок, и он сыпется сквозь его пальцы, как бежит время. - Пять лет, Курт. 

\- Чего ты не знаешь? - тихо спрашивает Хаммел. Из-за последних слов он чувствует себя виноватым. Да, он виноват. Он самый настоящий кретин. Он не заслуживает такого счастья, как Блейн.

\- Прекрасен ли я? - горько усмехается парень. И Курта задевают эти слова. Будто только что сказали, что звезды в небе - всего лишь жалкие светильники на потолке. - Себастиан говорит, что я секси, тетя Стелла говорит, что я очаровательный молодой человек. Иногда, со мной хотят познакомиться девушки или парни, не важно, но как только узнают, что я слеп - сбегают. Как и ты. Я не думаю, что я прекрасен.

Хаммел жадно хватает воздух ртом и больно вонзается ногтями в свои щиколотки.

\- Я.. я не сбегал, Блейн, - говорит он. - Ты думаешь, думаешь, я сбегал? 

\- Почему же ты ждал так долго? Пять лет, Курт! - кричит он. А потом шепотом добавляет, так тихо, словно он не хотел, чтобы это было правдой: - Кажется, я все понял.

Курт стонет, не зная, что он должен говорить, что он должен делать. Все это так неловко. Так неправильно. Блейн не должен смотреть куда-то вдаль так грустно, обозленно, так разбито. Он должен улыбаться, ведь он сейчас с Куртом.

\- Что ты понял?

\- Ты не искал меня. А оказался здесь случайно, - Андерсон пожимает плечами и снова набирает горсть песка. Когда он высыпается так же, как и предыдущий, а в его руках остается маленькая ракушка, он забрасывает ее в океан.

\- Я... - Курт тяжело вздыхает и делает глубокий вдох, наполняя легкие морским воздухом. - Я люблю тебя, Блейн.

Когда лицо Андерсона мрачнеет, Курту кажется, что он сам все медленно и уверенно рушит.

\- Ты не имеешь никакого права говорить мне это. Не имеешь никакого права любить меня и поступать так. Ты... ты хоть знаешь, что я пережил за все эти пяти лет? Спасибо тебе. _Раньше я был лишен только зрения, а благодаря тебе я лишился чего-то большего._ Но ты ведь этого не увидишь, правда? Или увидишь, но на это понадобится еще пять гребанных лет? - парень говорит сквозь стиснутые зубы и выплескивает всю боль, все разочарование, весь страх и все разбитые надежды. - Я не могу столько ждать, Курт, - шепотом добавляет он.

Затем Блейн встает, отряхивает песок и идет вдоль берега.

\- Шарлотта! - кричит он.

Курт встает и следует за ним. 

Он отпустил его раз. Он не сделает этого снова.

 

Курт и Шарлотта тихо идут позади, пока Блейн с Матросом идут перед ними.

\- Почему у него такое плохое настроение? - настороженно спрашивает девочка. - Ты рассказал ему, во что он одет? 

Только сейчас Хаммел замечает, что парень одет в ярко-красные бриджи и странный свитер с гавайской расцветкой.

\- Чарли, я все слышу, между прочим! - злится Блейн, останавливаясь. - Это опять свитер с попугаями? 

Шарлотта умоляюще смотрит на Курта, будто прося, чтобы тот подыграл.

\- Эм, нет, обычный свитер, - неловко говорит он.

\- Ложь - отличное начало отношений, - бубнит Андерсон и снова идет вперед.

Курт улыбается, хватаясь за это зыбкое, но такое тепло слово "отношения". Нет, конечно, Блейн не имел в виду это на самом деле. Он злится на него. И скорее всего он злится на весь мир из-за него. Но "отношения", это ведь так воодушевляет?

Хаммел спрашивает у Шарлотты, далеко ли они живут отсюда, на что та отвечает, около десяти минут. Курт понимает, что ему придется возвращаться обратно за машиной, чтобы затем добраться в отель. А может, он останется на ночь у Блейна? Щеки парня заливаются румянцем, но затем они снова становятся бледными, когда он видит тоску Андерсона, его злость, его страдание, и он думает, что максимум может остаться ночевать на пороге.

 

Единственное, что мог сказать Курт, оказавшись в доме Блейна, было "тепло". Здесь было невероятно уютно и светло. Просторные комнаты с простой деревянной мебелью, много освещения и разных милых домашних вещиц, таких, как рамки с фотографиями, старые детские игрушки, горшки с цветами и даже рождественские чулки на стеллаже с книгами. Да, наконец-то, Курт вспоминает, что приближается Рождество. И это идеальное время, чтобы все исправить.

Больше всего Курту нравится гостиная. Просторная комната, стены которой выкрашены в бирюзовый, светло-розовый, искристо-персиковый и нежно-желтые цвета. Шарлотта тут же говорит Хаммелу, что это они с Себастианом и Блейном разукрасили здесь все. И что тогда было очень весело. И тогда папа не был так часто в командировках. И, похоже, отцом был Смайт. Еще в этой комнате на всю стену тянулось огромное прозрачное окно с видом на океан, и это казалось потрясающим. Из мебели здесь стоял только уютный белый диванчик со стеганным лоскутным пледом и кофейный столик.

\- Мы не смотрим телевизор, - ворчит девочка, и, пробормотав, что пошла гулять с каким-то Томом, она исчезает, оставив Блейна и Курта наедине.

\- Будешь чай или кофе? - спрашивает Андерсон.

\- Чай, - отвечает парень. - Может, тебе помочь? 

Курту было странно наблюдать, как Блейн передвигается один, без чьей-либо помощи в своем доме. Кажется, что он все видит, он так ловко маневрирует среди всего этого. Но когда Хаммел замечает у входа в корзине с зонтами трость, то все снова становится на свои места. И это так чертовски неправильно и несправедливо.

\- Все в порядке, я сам, - Курт присаживается за столик в кухне и следит за тем, как парень орудует здесь.

Блейн подходит к столешнице, на которой стоит чайник, осторожно нащупывает его, хватает за ручку и несет к крану с водой. Когда вода постепенно наполняет сосуд, Курт замечает, что парень считает, и когда он останавливается на четырнадцати, выключает воду. Будто читая мысли, Блейн говорит:

\- Если воды нужно на двоих, хватает четырнадцати секунд. На троих - двадцати одной и так дальше.

Потом он подходит к шкафчику, открывает его и достает оттуда две большие чашки. Рядом с ними стоит сахарница, коробочка с кофе, турка и упаковка чая. Вытаскивая чайные пакетики, он тут же кладет их в чашки.

\- Лимон?

\- Да? 

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Курт не знает. Наверное, он боится, что Андерсон поранится, когда будет резать его. И если он признается Блейну в этом, то тот подумает, что это все жалость. Поэтому он отвечает, что не расслышал и, когда он переспрашивает, Курт уверенно отвечает "да". Он не может сомневаться в Блейне. Тем более, он столько раз это делал.

Блейн подходит к холодильнику, достает с боковой полочки лимон и снова оказывается около столешницы. Он нащупывает нож, берет его за рукоятку и совершенно спокойно разрезает лимон пополам. Когда же дело доходит до долек, лезвие ножа соскальзывает с желтой кожуры и оказывается на коже парня. Тут же маленькая капля крови падает на поверхность стола, и Блейн прижимает подушечку раненого пальца к губам.

\- Все в порядке? - взволнованно спрашивает Курт, и он мгновенно оказывается рядом с парнем.

\- Курт, ты когда-нибудь резал пальцы? - немного раздраженно спрашивает Андерсон. Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжает: - И ты остался жив. Вот и у меня все в порядке. У меня все в полном порядке!- надломлено заявляет он.

\- Нет, - Курт качает головой. - Не в порядке, Блейн. Что происходит? Если бы я ранился, думаю, ты тоже волновался, не считаешь? 

Андерсон молча кивает. Он долгое время ничего не говорит и просто слушает, как глубоко дышит Курт. Ему действительно этого не хватало. Ему не хватало Курта. И те семнадцать часов он мог бы соизмерить с пятью годами, и они оказались бы куда-более настоящими. Ведь он провел их с Куртом. А потом он потерял его. Но сейчас он здесь. Курт здесь. И он волнуется. Ему не все равно. Это не жалость. Это запутанно, но Курт здесь, а это - главное.

\- Боже, ты здесь, - выдыхает Блейн и протягивает руку парню. Курт осторожно берет ладони в свои руки и прижимает губы к раненому пальцу, чувствуя вкус железа. 

\- Это вкуснее, чем томатный соус, - замечает он и видит улыбку Блейна. Это делает его счастливым, определенно. - Думаю, я мог бы стать вампиром. Как насчет этого? 

Парень притягивает к себе растерянного Блейна за руку и прижимается к нему своим телом. Его руки ловко путаются в волосах, и он тянется губами к шее, касаясь золотистой кожи с особым трепетом и нежностью. Когда Блейн чувствует теплое дыхание и мягкие губы, он просто судорожно втягивает воздух и откидывает голову назад, позволяя Курту мучительно медленно убивать его. 

\- Прости меня, Блейн. Мне кажется, _я могу видеть только тогда, когда я с тобой,_ \- шепчет парень, по-прежнему не отрываясь от чувствительной кожи. Его будоражащее дыхание откликается в теле Блейна миллионом оттенков, и единственное, что остается ему - тяжело дышать и молить бога, чтобы Курт не исчезал. Ни сейчас, когда он так близко, никогда. - Только с тобой я могу поступать правильно.

\- Правильно? - Андерсон не узнает свой голос. Немного хриплый и, кажется, на грани. Только чего? - Что именно правильно?

Блейн чувствует, как губы скользят по его коже вверх, как они противятся щетине и как они находят его собственные и горячо шепчут в них: _"Ты и я. Мы. Мы - это правильно"._ А затем его губы начинают нежно двигаться, заставляя Блейна прижаться к Курту как можно ближе, зная, что даже если они будут пришиты друг к другу, - этого будет мало. Всегда будет мало. Немного грубые пальцы Блейна проходятся по нежным щекам, скулам Курта и путаются в мягких волосах, притягивая парня ближе. Ему становится жарко, когда влажный язык находит его собственный, и Курт издает этот стон, от которого внутренности Блейна сжимаются и он забывает обо всем. Потому что главное, оно совсем рядом.

\- Ты сводишь меня с ума, - шепчет ему Курт. - Я так хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы мы были счастливы. 

"Просто не покидай меня, - думает Блейн. - Ты целый мир. Мой мир". 

\- Завтра Рождество, Блейн. И я хочу, чтобы оно стало нашим. _Мы станем Рождественским чудом друг для друга._

Блейн кивает и кладет голову на плечо Курта. Он может быть спокоен. Если нож соскользнет, если будет больно, будет Курт, будут его поцелуи, его сердцебиение, его поддержка, его голос, его тепло, его любовь.

Неужели Курт не видит, что он всегда был его Рождественским чудом?

 

\- Видишь, для чего создан свисток на чайнике? - спрашивает Блейн, когда тишину пронзает свист.

\- Чтобы обламывать такие прекрасные моменты, - Курт уныло улыбается. Но когда его снова притягивает к себе Блейн, улыбка становится искренней и счастливой.

\- Погоди, - шепчет Блейн. - Я хочу видеть, как ты улыбаешься, - он касается пальцами лица Курта, так нежно и трепетно, будто его кожа - это самое хрупкое, что есть в его жизни. Затем подушечки пальцев скользят по губам парня, заставляя его перестать дышать. Медленно, изучающе, дразняще. - Мои губы всегда были более чувствительными к прикосновениям, - Блейн загадочно улыбается, и сердце Курта пропускает удар. Наверное, этот механизм в груди никогда не барахлил так, как сегодня. Но, черт возьми, как же это хорошо. - Но это мы проверим позже. Чайник, - напоминает он, и отпускает застывшего Курта с приоткрытыми губами.

Андерсон стягивает с крючка полотенце и с помощью него находит ручку чайника, свободной левой рукой он придвигает чашки ближе, и Курт до боли закусывает губы, когда кипяток стремительно наполняет посуду, и вода тут же превращается в золотисто-коричневую. Он видит, как Блейн снова считает про себя, а потом останавливается и проделывает этот же трюк с другой чашкой.

Когда они садятся за стол, Курту хочется не думать о том, какой опасности каждый раз подвергает себя Блейн. Ему так хотелось бы разделить с ним все эти обыденные проблемы, все эти трудности. _Стать его глазами. Ведь он стал его сердцем._

\- Себастиан - отец Шарлотты? - спрашивает Хаммел.

Блейн кивает.

\- Четыре года назад его бывшая Матильда...

\- Бывшая? Я думал, он...

\- Гей? Смайту не важен пол. В общем, она позвонила и сказала, что еще в школе залетела от него, когда ему было семнадцать. Но боялась признаться родителями и своему тогдашнему бойфренду, которому она изменила соответственно с Басом. А когда Майк, тот парень, узнал, что ребенок не его, он бросил Матильду. Она не знала, что делать. Позвонила Басу и призналась во всем. Потребовала, чтобы они растили дочь вместе, либо она отдаст ее в приют. А знаешь, что ответил он?

Курт молча ждет ответа. Он, конечно, догадывается, раз девочка здесь. Но всякое могло произойти.

\- Он послал ее и сказал, чтобы она оформляла опекунство на него. Потому что такая мать, которая готова отдать собственного ребенка, вовсе не мать. И с тех пор, Шарлотта живет у Баса. Она стала по-настоящему родной и для него, и для меня.

Блейн улыбается, и Курт тоже не сдерживает улыбки. Потому что эти сверкающие глаза сильнее его. Они заставляют быть счастливым.

\- Думаю, я могу поменять свое мнение о Смайте, - решает Курт. 

 

"Завтра - особенный день, - думает Курт, лежа в своей постели. Кажется, только сейчас он может снова нормально думать. Хотя, если в твоей голове ярким фейерверком взрывается только одно слово: "Блейн", стоит признать, что это самые сладкие мысли, которые могут приходить во влюбленную голову. - Я сделаю тебя счастливым. Ты должен понять, насколько ты прекрасен, идеален для меня. И если ради этого нужно совершить чудо, я подарю тебе его"


	2. Chapter 2

Курт смотрит на часы. Половина пятого утра. Солнце только встает и сейчас, на заднем дворе дома Смайта довольно темно и прохладно, поэтому парень кутается в свою спортивную толстовку. Ему хотелось надеть что-то стильное и очень красивое, но придется весь день бегать, поэтому это было не лучшей идеей.

Когда парень глядит на дом Себастиана, то замечает свет в одном из окон. 

"Наконец", - думает он.

Скоро он видит, как по зеленой лужайке к нему направляется Шарлотта. Она одета в темно-красные джинсы и черный вязаный свитер.

\- Напомни мне, пожалуйста, почему я просыпаюсь в такую рань? - говорит она, сонно зевая, и садится на качели рядом с Куртом. Они немного раскачиваются на железных цепях, пока утреннее солнышко позволяет им чуть-чуть согреться.

\- И тебе доброе утро, - Курт улыбается и достает из рюкзака в своих руках термос. - Здесь горячий шоколад. Я не знаю, можно ли тебе кофе? - он пожимает плечами.

Девочка закатывает глаза, задетая тем, что ее снова считают маленькой, но принимает напиток и тут же делает пару глотков.

\- Папа говорит, что ты - кретин, - как бы между прочим заявляет она. Хаммел вопросительно подымает бровь. - Все то, что испытывает Блейн, - поясняет девочка. - Знаешь, может, я и маленькая и мне еще не наливают выпивку в баре. Да и на американские горки из-за роста не пускают, - добавляет Шарлотта. - Но я тоже кое-что понимаю. Блейн - он один из самых добрых и светлых людей, которых я знаю. А из-за тебя он стал неуверенным в себе. Он боится, что он - недостаточно хорош для тебя. Хотя, кто еще для кого не достаточно хорош? - девочка закатывает глаза, но продолжает: - _Он боится, что ты снова исчезнешь, потому что считает себя жалким. Считает себя неполноценным._ Папа говорит, что за последние пять лет он взял непосильную ношу для своих плеч. Раньше он позволял папе помогать ему справляться с домашними делами, помогал ему с работой и всякое такое. Но сейчас он пытается делать все сам, чтобы доказать, что он не слабый. И это может нести плохие последствия.

\- Но он не слабый! - возмущается Курт.

Шарлотта снова делает пару глотков шоколада и думает, что он действительно вкусный, но об этом она не говорит парню.

\- Да, я знаю. Все мы знаем. Кроме Блейна. И я уверена, что ты знаешь, кто заставил его почувствовать себя таким.

Хаммел громко сглатывает ком в горле и растерянно смотрит на девочку. Она чертовски права.

\- Поэтому ты здесь и поможешь мне, - наконец, отвечает он.

\- Ох, что бы вы, взрослые, без меня делали?

Курт тихонько пробирается в комнату Блейна, чтобы не разбудить его. Нет, ему все равно придется это сделать, но он никогда не видел спящего парня и сейчас, пока он стоит в его комнате и не может отвести глаз от Блейна, его сердце делает кульбит. 

Блейн в просторных домашних штанах лежит на боку, пока одна его нога прижимается к животу, а вторая согнута буквой "Г". Светлая простынь под ним скомкана и нежная ткань струится на его коже. Руками он прижимает к себе подушку, на которой так беспечно покоится его голова. Темные кудри рассыпаются волнами на ней. Сам парень сонно причмокивает во сне и жмурится. И Курт улыбается, потому что по его телу, словно мед разливается тепло. Оно такое же сладкое и тянущееся. 

\- Блейн, - шепчет парень на ухо Андерсону, медленно и осторожно проводя немного холодными пальцами по горячему животу парня, подымаясь выше по его груди, дальше по изгибам ключиц, шее, подбородку и прямо к приоткрытым невероятно притягательным губам. И он садится на колени рядом с кроватью парня и нежно целует его, закрывая от трепета глаза. Своими губами он чувствует, как ему отвечают и вскоре уголки губ Блейна говорят о его невероятной улыбке. - Доброе утро.

\- Действительно доброе, хоть и раннее. Как ты оказался в доме? Двери замкнуты.

Курт снова касается теплых губ своими, потому что ему действительно этого хочется. И ему действительно хочется забыть о своем плане и просто проваляться в этой уютной постели вместе с этим невероятно уютным, теплым, мягким Блейном. 

\- Шарлотта, - мычит он в губы. - Я обещал тебе прекрасное Рождество, - напоминает он и видит, как лицо парня озаряет еще одна улыбка. И он гордится собой, потому что он - причина, из-за которой Андерсон улыбается.

\- Ты приготовил мне завтрак в постель? - радуется Блейн. Курт закатывает глаза и садится рядом с парнем на его кровать.

\- Нет. Мы будем готовить его вместе. Только после пробежки, - добавляет Курт.

Хаммел видит, как лицо Блейна мрачнеет.

\- Рождество - не день для пробежек, - бурчит парень и переворачивается на другой бок. Совсем как маленький ребенок, решает Курт.

\- Это единственная причина, по которой ты не хочешь делать этого? 

Блейн стонет и закрывает лицо подушкой так, словно ему не хочется, чтобы Курт видел его. 

\- Если ты не заметил, мне и просто передвигаться не особо круто, - замечает Блейн.

Тогда Курт стягивает с него подушку и снова касается его губ своими губами, шепча: "Поэтому я буду рядом. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, я буду рядом".

Блейн немного углубляет поцелуй, притягивая к себе парня и тому снова не хочется никуда идти, но он справляется со своими желаниями.

\- Тебе нужно одеться.

Всю дорогу к пляжу Курт держит парня за руку, а рядом с ними бежит звонко лающий Матрос. Блейн одет в легкую спортивную курточку и шорты. Хаммел сам выбирал вещи в его гардеробе, думая о том, что стоило бы проделать этот трюк с Рейчел. И когда он интересуется, как парень покупает себе одежду, Блейн напоминает ему о том, что когда он видел, у него был неплохой стиль, и вкус все еще сохранился, правда, теперь он предпочитает качество и комфорт. Тем более, у него всегда есть кто-то рядом, кто может подсказать. 

\- Правда, Шарлотта постоянно выбирает для меня что-то нелепое, но я от этого особо не страдаю.

\- Думаю, я с удовольствием пробегусь с тобой по магазинам и уверен, что бабочки на тебе будут смотреться невероятно, - Курт гладит тыльную сторону ладони, когда они оказываются почти у воды. – Наверное, мы можем начать бегать, - говорит он, отпуская руку парня. – Я задам тебе нужное направление, и ты можешь начать со спортивной ходьбы и закончить легким бегом. А я буду рядом. Договорились? – Хаммел помогает Блейну стартовать.

\- Как я буду знать, что ты рядом? – настороженно спрашивает Блейн. 

Он слышит звонкий смех Курта и сам улыбается. И страх постепенно исчезает, а на замену ему приходит невероятное чувство защищенности.

\- Поверь, ты услышишь мои тяжелые шаги рядом. 

\- Ладно, - соглашается Андерсон. – Ладно.

Он делает глубокий вдох, ставит правую ногу вперед, заносит перед собой левую руку и… бежит. Осторожно и медленно, но в его движениях чувствуется уверенность. Курт заворожено наблюдает за Блейном и что-то заставляет его жутко гордиться этим человеком. Затем он тоже начинает бежать, догоняя парня, _чтобы быть рядом. Всегда._

Кроссовки мягко ныряют во влажный песок, и Блейн широко улыбается, чувствуя, как работают его суставы, как сокращаются мышцы, как по телу разливается огонь и как это хорошо. Он дышит полной грудью, вдыхая морской воздух, он ничего не видит, но слышит немного сбившееся дыхание Курта рядом и ему не страшно. 

Но на секунду им завладевает паника, и он спрашивает Курта:

\- Что если я упаду? 

Хаммел хватает его ладонь, и они продолжают бежать, только теперь медленнее.

\- Я помогу тебе встать, Блейн, - отвечает Курт, крепче сжимая руку парня. – Или лягу рядом и начну тебя целовать. Долго, немного лениво, прижимая тебя к песку и не желая отпускать, - выдыхает он и снова пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании. Точно так же, как и Блейн. 

Андерсон снова улыбается. Ему кажется, что он никогда так много не улыбался. И возможно, его должны занести в Книгу Рекордов Гинесса, как самого улыбчивого человека в мире, а Курта, как самого романтичного. 

\- Тогда я специально буду падать, - говорит он и слышит, что теперь рядом с ними бежит Матрос, который до этого, кажется, плавал.

\- Эй, не обрызгай меня, псина, - жалуется Курт. – И если ты будешь падать нарочно, то я тебя сверху еще и присыплю песком, - обращается он к Блейну, который после такого замечания недовольно стонет и бурчит: «Да, мой капитан».

 

\- Это было просто невероятно! - первое, что говорит Блейн, когда они с Куртом и Матросом возвращаются обратно к нему домой. 

Курт улыбается, развязывая шнурки, в то время, как его друг все не может успокоиться. Эмоции в нем бьют фонтаном, и он почти задыхается, пока говорит:

\- Боже, я чувствую себя великолепно! Зря мы ушли оттуда, - вздыхает Блейн. 

Да, они и так больше запланированного пробежали, потому что Андерсон никак не мог нарадоваться, а Курту еле удалось вытащить его с пляжа.

\- Думаю, завтра ты не сможешь встать с постели, - говорит Курт и закусывает губу, понимая, как двусмысленно это звучит.

Блейн кивает.

\- Обычно я просто гуляю, а сейчас, - ему снова не хватает слов, но все они читаются в его сумасшедшей жестикуляции, его довольной мимике и светящихся глазах.

\- Бег тебе не помешает, а то я видел утром, какое пузо ты себе отъел, - усмехается Хаммел.

Андерсон обиженно надувает губки и бормочет, что нормальный у него живот, и это не пузо, а маленькое пузико.

\- Эй, Курт, ты где? - спрашивает он, когда не слышит ничего в ответ, даже дыхания парня.

Но когда кто-то оттягивает его майку и куртку вверх, и он чувствует на своем животе горячие губы, все внутри сводит и теперь он опять не может говорить. Даже вздохнуть. И руки Курта так властно сжимаются на его боках, случайно задевая выпирающие тазовые кости и настойчиво скользя по его спине, пропуская сотню импульсов в позвоночнике. Когда его немного влажные губы снова касаются чувствительной кожи, Блейн чувствует, как его обжигает пламенем, и дрожь проносится по всему телу до самых кончиков пальцев.

\- Тебе нужно принять душ, - выдыхает Курт, обжигая горячим дыханием пупок парня. - А я пока покормлю Матроса, и потом мы начнем готовить _наш первый совместный завтрак._

 

\- Почему мы делаем это? - спрашивает Блейн. 

Курт смотрит на него, немного улыбаясь. Андерсон выглядит так мило с этим фартуком и Хаммел готов поклясться, что Шарлотта подарила его ему. Множество смурфиков действительно выглядело забавно на ткани, особенно учитывая то, что все они жарились на сковороде.

\- Почему мы готовим завтрак? Может, чтобы поесть? - усмехается Курт.

\- Нет, - Блейн машет головой и снова продолжает взбивать яйца. - Почему мы сначала бегаем вместе, потом готовим? 

Курт разрезает помидор еще на несколько долек и высыпает их на горячую сковороду.

\- Мне хочется разделить все это с тобой, - он просто пожимает плечами, будто это - самая очевидная вещь на свете. Затем он немного грустно вздыхает. - Жаль, что я понимаю это только сейчас и столько времени потрачено впустую.

Блейн улыбается и выливает взбитые с солью и специями яйца к помидорам.

\- У нас еще много времени впереди, - но вспомнив что-то, он добавляет: - Целая неделя.

\- Это больше семнадцати часов, не считаешь? 

\- _Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчезал,_ \- глаза Блейна блестят и парень подходит к нему ближе. Он кладет кусочек моцареллы в приоткрытый рот Андерсона и откусывает немного сам, задевая своими губами губы Блейна. 

\- Мне кажется, твои губы идеально сочетаются с итальянской кухней.

Он украдкой целует завороженного парня и высыпает кусочки сыра к почти готовому омлету.

 

Попутный ветер путает волосы парней, пока из радио доносится песня Джесси МакКартни.

\- Курт, ну скажи, куда мы едем? - снова нудит Блейн.

\- Так неинтересно.

Андерсон недовольно дуется, а потом улыбается и говорит:

\- Знаешь, я ведь делаю за тебя половину работы? - Курт не понимая, сводит брови, но парень, словно читая его мысли, поясняет: - Смотри, в моей слепоте есть плюсы. Тебе не нужны всякие там глупые повязочки, чтобы похитить меня и совершить что-то безумно романтическое.

Курт с улыбкой смотрит на парня, губы которого шепчут слова играющей песни.

\- Или я мог бы отвезти тебя в какое-то жуткое место и расчленить.

\- У тебя ужасное чувство юмора, - говорит Андерсон. - Но оно все равно заставляет меня улыбаться, - и в подтверждении его словам на лицея парня играет задорная улыбка. - Знаешь, что углы губ в улыбке пропорциональны степени свободы? _Я хочу всегда улыбаться. Я хочу всегда быть свободным. И я могу быть таким, когда ты рядом._

От слов Блейна у Курта сводит дыхание, и сердце неистово колотится в груди. Своей рукой он находит ладонь парня и крепко сжимает ее, подпевая словам песни:

\- Мне нужен ты и твоя прекрасная душа.

 

Курт проверяет, надежно ли сцеплены карабины и все ли в порядке с остальным оборудованием.

\- Я не смогу сделать это, - шепчет Блейн, пока мужчина надевает на него снаряжение, крепко стягивая узлы.

\- Блейн, помнишь, ты говорил, что любишь небо и море? - шепчет Курт, пока их инструктор поправляет растянувшуюся на земле ярко-желтую ткань. - Ты сказал, что если ты можешь коснуться воды, то со вторым выходит накладка, - он пожимает плечами. - А я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой парили высоко-высоко в небесах, и ты мог ощутить мягкость облаков на своей коже.

\- Это - параплан, а не ракета, - Андерсон звонко смеется. 

К ним возвращается Патрик и снова напоминает, что им нужно делать. Блейн слышит, как его сердце вырывается из груди, точно так же, как и сердце Курта, который сейчас стоит совсем близко, немного позади него. Парень решает, раз они летят вместе, то это и не так уж страшно. Да, только руки до сих пор трясутся.

\- Готовы? - спрашивает инструктор, и Хаммел, дожидаясь кивка своего друга, говорит, что да. – На счет три разбегаетесь, ребята. На десять поджимаете ноги. Раз...

Курт крепко сжимает своими перчатками часть стропной системы. 

\- Хорошо, что у нас есть шлемы, - быстро бубнит Блейн.

\- Два...

Курт улыбается, думая, что это вряд ли спасет их, если что-то пойдет не так. Но все не может пройти не так, полчаса инструктажа, и он чувствует себя почти профессионалом. И он должен быть смелым ради того стучащего от страха зубами парня с кислотно-зеленым шлемом на голове впереди.

\- Три...

Они оба бегут, и Блейн не верит, что согласился на это сумасшествие. Интересно, его может вывернуть прямо в воздухе? 

Два полотна ткани, крыло параплана, постепенно расправляется, по мере того, как в воздохузаборники набегает поток воздуха. 

\- Десять! - кричит Блейн, пытаясь заглушить шум ветра, и тогда ноги парней поджимаются, и параплан начинает набирать высоту. - Мы летим? Мы летим? Боже мой, Курт, мы летим! - Андерсон визжит как девочка-подросток, которой только что Санта Клаус подарил Дженсена Эклза, когда его ноги рассекают воздух, и он отпускает стропы, разводя руки в сторону и позволяя Курту взять управление на себя. - Мы, правда, летим, - уже шепотом добавляет он. Он забрасывает голову назад, чтобы Хаммел мог увидеть его счастливое и невероятно довольное лицо. - Ты потрясающий, знаешь? 

Хаммел опускает клеванты, и параплан летит на сбалансированной скорости.

\- Мы, наверное, в трех тысячах километрах от земли, - кричит он Блейну. - И знаешь, что сделает твой потрясающий парень? 

Андерсон не верит тому, что с ним происходит. Он в 3000 км от поверхности земли. Он рассекает воздух. Он свободен, словно птица. И рядом с ним... его парень?

Курт притягивает к себе все еще заброшенную назад голову парня и целует его, пытаясь отдать всего себя, все те чувства, которые заставляет его испытать Блейн. И ему не нужно каждый раз оказываться так высоко над городом, чтобы в животе порхали бабочки. Ему просто нужно согреваться теплом этих родных губ на своих губах.

Блейн снова не верит своему счастью. Он видит тьму, но его тело ощущает эту невероятную невесомость, эту легкость и эту свободу. Он чувствует, что именно это и есть любовь. Когда вам обоим страшно, но вы взмываете ввысь, несмотря на все опасности, и родные руки так надежно обнимают тебя, пока ты просто дышишь полной грудью и не чувствуешь, что не видишь ничего. Ведь ты видишь гораздо больше.

\- Я говорил, что ты восхитительный? - спрашивает Андерсон, пока его пальцы скользят в воздухе, и он представляет, что зачерпывает ладонями облака. Да, это звучит глупо... зачерпнуть облака ладонями. Но с Куртом все это кажется ему возможным. 

_В его мире с Куртом в два раза больше звезд, чем на небе._

Они летят. 

 

Блейн пытается что-то сказать, пока его рот занят пережевыванием спагетти.

\- Я не понимаю, говори на английском, - смеется Курт и делает глоток вина.

\- Я говаю, - Блейн проглатывает пищу и наконец, может сказать то, что хочет: - Что я до ужаса голоден, - Хаммел снова смеется. Это было слишком очевидным, учитывая перепачканные соусом щеки Андерсона. - Это все из-за адреналина в крови.

\- Ну да, - отвечает Хаммел и тянется с салфеткой к лицу парня, чтобы осторожно вытереть эти пятна. - Ты ешь как маленький ребенок.

Блейн улыбается и довольно заявляет: "Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы оставаться таким". 

И Курт соглашается.

 

Солнце медленно заходит за горизонт, и его последние лучи отражаются в сверкающих глазах Блейна, от которых Курт не может отвести взгляда.

Они сидят на пляже. Точнее, Хаммел сидит, а Блейн удобно разместил свою голову на его коленях, что позволило Курту путать свои пальцы в мягких волосах. Блейн зачерпывал песок ладонью и рассыпал его рядом с покрывалом. На его лице не было улыбки. Но его глаза, Курт точно знал, они улыбались, и заставляли сердце парня трепетать в груди.

\- Ты прекрасен, - шепчет Курт. Ему так отчаянно хочется, чтобы ему поверили. 

Блейн кивает. Значит, не верит. 

\- Сегодня Рождество, - продолжает Курт, и его ладони скользят по золотистой коже лица парня, заставляя того довольно сопеть. - И у меня, точнее, у нас, - поправляет он себя. 

\- Нас?

\- Да, - Хаммел достает из корзинки рядом с собою диктофон. - У меня и Шарлотты кое-что есть для тебя. 

Блейн кивает, давая парню возможность продолжить. Но вместо его голоса он слышит голос тети Стеллы:

"Блейни? Конечно, я люблю Блейни".

Брови Андерсона сводятся от удивления, и Курт останавливает запись, чтобы пояснить: 

\- Шарлотте пришлось звонить в Окленд, чтобы записать этот разговор, просто слушай, хорошо?

Хаммел целует парня, и тот довольно закрывает глаза, чтобы услышать остальное.

"До того, как он переехал ко мне, мы редко виделись. Мы с его отцом не разделяли некоторых точек зрения, и я не была желательным гостем в их доме. Я не знала Блейна настолько хорошо тогда. Но когда я поняла впервые, что он очень дорог мне? Не знаю, наверное, я знала это всегда. Он стал отличным младшим братом для Купера, хоть они часто и соперничали. А когда мой сын уехал, Блейн просто подошел ко мне и обнял. Он ничего не говорил. И я... да, я люблю его, Чарли. Как своего собственного сына".

Блейн улыбается. Он действительно скучает по тете Стелле, она всегда была его верным другом. И она его любит.

\- Чарли? - шокировано спрашивает Курт. - Шарлотта не устроила ей скандал, когда твоя тетя назвала ее "Чарли"?

Блейн смеется, и вибрации его смеха дрожью разносятся по коже Хаммела.

\- Только тетушке Стелле посилу заставить ее делать уроки. 

Блейн слышет, как снова клацает кнопка в руках парня, и теперь тишину нарушает голос его соседки Сантаны.

"Блейн Андерсон? Та заноза в заднице? Я не знаю, что сдерживает меня от того, чтобы не убить его. Матрос постоянно гадит у моего крыльца. Серьезно, вместо свежей прессы каждое утро я получаю вот такой кренделек! - запись нарушается звонким девичьим смехом. - Не смешно, Шарлотта. Но знаешь, почему он еще жив? Потому что почти каждое утро я прихожу к нему домой с желанием подвесить этого пса на старой иве в его собственном дворе, но вижу его светлое лицо. И, о Боже, он такой же хороший, как Бриттани, и он зовет меня на чашечку кофе, который он готовит просто восхитительно, и я не могу вспомнить почему прихожу. А в следующий раз я снова собираюсь к нему, но он говорит, что слышал, как я ругалась из-за сломанной сантехники и приходит ко мне чинить ее. Или пускает Бритт к себе домой, когда она забывает ключи в очередной раз. И передай ему, Шарлотта, что пока он будет нравиться мне, его пес будет жив. Счастливого Рождества!".

Блейн выглядит немного удивленно. И немного сбитым с толку. 

\- Шарлотта сказала, что Сантане Лопес невозможно понравиться. А ты сделал невозможное, Блейн, - шепчет Курт, целуя нос парня.

\- Моя жизнь не будет прежней, - все, что может выдавить из себя Андерсон. 

\- И я должен попробовать твой кофе, - добавляет Курт, касаясь губами губ Блейна. - Слушаем дальше.

"Шарлотта, ты уверена, что это для Блейна? - звучит голос Себастиана. - Потому что я знаю, что ты можешь шантажировать меня. Хорошо. Итак, дамы и господа, почему Блейн Андерсон - мой друг? Да потому что это же старина Блейни. Этот коротышка всегда со мной. Он услышит это? Этот статный парень, первый красавец на всю округу... Я не переигрываю, Шарлотта. И я не пытаюсь говорить с британским акцентом. Может, ты дашь мне сказать? Вот, первая причина по которой мы дружим: он ходячий магнит для девушек и парней. Серьезно, будто маленький щеночек. Всем интересно, как Блейн справляется со слепотой, и он подыгрывает мне и говорит, что без меня он бы не смог. И тогда секс мне обеспечен... ой, Шарлотта, ты этого не слышала. А если и да, не забывай про защиту. Я знаю, что тебе всего восемь! Как ты с отцом разговариваешь? Все, поговорим о пестиках и тычинках лет через десять, а лучше - через двадцать. Так, вторая причина: с ним весело играть в слова в обезьяннике. Да, были деньки, помнишь, старина? А как Джефри предлагал нам работать проститутами? Шарлотта, никогда не говори с дядей Джефри. Даже если он хочет помочь тебе с уроками. Так все и начинается... Да, что-то я отвлекся. Третья причина, - голос Себастиана становится серьезным. - Он правда всегда мой друг. Когда я расстался с Хантером, помнишь? Ты был рядом. И ты помог мне с этим справиться. И тогда мы познакомились с Джефри. Черт, этот гаденыш вспоминает меня, стопудово! И когда я потерял работу, ты сказал, что я всегда добьюсь успеха и буду счастлив, потому что я - это я. И такого мне никто не говорил. Я не знаю, можно говорить много, но просто знай, Блейн, ты всегда будешь моим другом".

\- Мне кажется, теперь моя жизнь не будет прежней, - говорит Курт. - Вау, ты прямо плохой парень и щеночек в одном флаконе.

Блейн смеется и притягивает парня к себе для поцелуя, а затем шепчет в губы:

\- Есть еще что-то?

Хаммел вновь включает диктофон.

"Блейн, - говорит Шарлотта. - Наверное, я самая адекватная и взрослая личность в твоем кругу общения. И самая умная. Папа, подслушивать плохо! - кричит девочка. - Наконец, он ушел. В общем, я знаю, что сейчас буду говорить всякий бред, но это важно. Помнишь, когда я впервые пошла гулять с Томом? Папа тогда был в командировке, и ты помог мне не упасть в грязь лицом. Я сказала, что не хочу надевать эти глупые платья, а ты сказал, что я не должна этого делать. Потому что если тебе кто-то нравится, нужно быть с человеком самим собой. О боже, я призналась в том, что мне нравится Том! Ладно, это так. А еще ты помог мне что-то сделать с этими дурацкими волосами. Ты умеешь плести отличные косички. А потом еще предложил накрасить ногти. Мы взяли маркеры, и ты разукрасил не только мои ногти, но и пальцы. А я разрисовала тебе лицо. Но Тому понравился мой "маникюр". Но не это важно. В тот вечер ты сказал мне, что я прекрасна. Ты никогда не видел меня, но ты знал это. И я поверила тебе. Потому что красота - это не разукрашенные маркером ногти, _красота - это когда в твоих глазах можно увидеть прекрасную душу._ Счастливого Рождества! Завтра мы с папой обязательно зайдем к тебе с кучей подарков. И я люблю тебя, Блейн".

\- Эй, Блейн, не плачь, все ведь хорошо, - Курт быстро стирает ладонями горячие слезы с щек парня. 

Андерсон всхлипывает и улыбается. 

\- Просто... - он не находит слов, но Хаммел все понимает и без них, поэтому просто прижимается своим лбом к его лбу и выдыхает:

\- Ты прекрасен.

 

Курт нежно обводит контур губ парня подушечкой указательного пальца, и, когда Хаммел задумывается о чем-то, Блейн небольно кусает его.

\- О чем думаешь? 

Курт вздрагивает и смотрит на Блейна.

\- Когда ты перестал видеть? - осторожно спрашивает он.

Андерсон прижимается головой к животу парня и его теплое дыхание приятно согревает немного замерзшую кожу.

\- Это не те истории, которые хочется слушать, - говорит он.

\- Я должен знать, Блейн, - отвечает Курт и тихо добавляет: - Пожалуйста.

Блейн садится рядом с парнем и недолго молчит, не зная, как начать, но все же, рассказывает:

\- Мне было пятнадцать. В школе мне нравился один парень. Как оказалось, я тоже нравился ему, потому что он согласился прийти со мной на бал в честь Хеллоуина. Но ты знаешь, как в маленьких городках относятся к геям? Иногда, мне кажется, что гомофобия передается там вместе с молоком матери. И.. мы пришли туда вместе. И это было ошибкой, - Блейн тяжело вздыхает и снова какое-то время молчит, пока Курт гладит его спину. - Они встретили меня недалеко от моего дома и избили. С тех пор я не люблю бейсбол, - он закусывает губы, пытаясь справиться с горькими воспоминаниями.

\- Они... били тебя бейсбольной битой? - шепчет надломленно Курт и его губы дрожат. Ему становится отвратительно холодно. И он целует запястья и ладони Блейна, потому ему это надо. Им это надо.

\- Да. Потом они убежали, чтобы веселиться дальше, а я нашел в себе какие-то силы, чтобы дойти до дома. Я стоял во дворе, когда распахнулась входная дверь и оттуда вылетел отец. За ним выбежала мать. Он кричал. Так громко. "Я не могу жить под одной крышей с педиком! И с женщиной, которая считает это нормальным!", - Блейн впивается ногтями в руку парня и еще сильнее кусает губы. - И тогда они оба выбежали на дорогу, не замечая, что вот он - я. Они ругались. Мама защищала меня. Говорила, что я имею право любить того, кого хочу. А потом все произошло так быстро. Они были так заняты этим скандалом, что не заметили несущийся на них грузовик, - парень судорожно втягивает носом воздух и молчит. Потому что ему больно, ему так чертовски больно даже спустя десять лет. Время не лечит. Оно просто притупляет боль, но не лечит. - За рулем уснул какой-то алкоголик. Я увидел вспышку света и все. Больше я ничего не видел. Только слышал пронзительный свист шин, оглушающий удар и крик мамы. 

\- Я потерял сознание, - продолжает он, после того, как Курт вытер его щеки от слез и крепко обнял его. Он чувствует, как дрожит тело Блейна в его руках. И он еще сильнее прижимает его к себе. - Когда я очнулся, я по-прежнему не видел. Я не получил никаких физических травм. Только психическую. Доктора говорили, что слепота стала моим подсознательным желанием отойти или отступить от расстраивающих обстоятельств, стремлением прекратить наблюдать за реальностью. Переставая смотреть, я на самом деле стремился прекратить ощущать все, что было понято и прочувствовано в глубине души. Я поставил предохранитель, чтобы защититься от боли.

Больше он ничего не говорит и позволяет себе разрыдаться на надежном плече Курта. Позволяя себе быть слабым в теплых объятиях человека, который касался своими дрожащими пальцами не только его тела, но и _души._

 

\- Я не хочу грустить в Рождество, - говорит Блейн и целует Курта. 

Нежный поцелуй становится не просто физической связью, а чем-то более важным, хоть и едва осязаемым. 

\- Ты - мое лучшее лекарство, - шепчет Андерсон.

Курт улыбается, убирая прядь волос со лба парня.

\- То, что доктор прописал. Знаешь, о чем я думал, Блейн? - спрашивает он.

\- О том, чтобы перестать быть таким болтливым и поцеловать меня? 

Хаммел звонко смеется и машет головой.

\- Нет, совсем нет. Я думал о том, что мог бы вечность смотреть на океан. И рисовать его.

Блейн привстает на колени, потому что ему кажется, что он знает, к чему ведет парень. И поэтому так волнуется.

\- У тебя столько ужасных вещей в гардеробе из-за Шарлотты, - говорит Курт. - Должен же кто-то помогать тебе каждое утро с выбором одежды, чтобы потом этому кому-то можно было стягивать эту самую одежду?

\- Курт, ты...

Блейн хватается руками за острые плечи парня и притягивает его к себе, чтобы обнять и не отпускать.

 

Хаммел внимательно следит за тем, как Блейн выводит что-то на своем листочке. Он делает это так аккуратно и медленно, что парня просто сжигает любопытство. 

Они решили написать бутылочные послания, и Курт уже давно справился со своим, свернул его и бросил на дно пустой бутылки вина. 

\- Не подглядывай, - говорит Блейн.

Курт закатывает глаза и смотрит через плечо парня.

" _Я люблю тебя, Курт_ ", - читает он. И разум покидает его тело. 

\- Ты написал, что любишь меня, - не верит Хаммел. - Ты никогда не говорил этого. 

Он смотрит на этот немного размашистый и детский почерк, где буквы иногда перечеркивают одна другую, но там точно написано...

\- Я люблю тебя, Курт.

 

Золотистые искры рассекают ночную темноту. Курт крепко сжимает в своих руках руку Блейна, который держит горящий бенгальский огонек. Вместе они выводят всякие узоры. 

\- В твоих руках маленький фейерверк, - шепчет у самого уха Блейна Хаммел.

\- А в твоих - мое сердце.

Курт смеется и отпускает руку Блейна.

Он отбегает от автомобиля на средину дороги, подбрасывает руки вверх, смотрит в звездное ночное небо и кричит:

\- Я люблю Блейна Девона Андерсона!

\- Ты - сумасшедший, - смеется Блейн.

\- Я - сумасшедший, - говорит Курт и снова кричит: - который безумно, влюблен в Блейна Девона Андерсона.

Блейну кажется, что он никогда не был так счастлив. Нет, ему не кажется, он самый счастливый парень на всем белом свете!

\- Пускай весь мир знает! Я люблю...

\- Курт! - кричит Блейн, и Курт замечает, как лицо парня искажается от ужаса. Он оборачивается и видит, что вдали от них едет автомобиль. 

Хаммел сходит с дороги и обнимает Блейна.

\- Он далеко, не переживай. Хорошо, что у тебя такой отменный слух.

Но лицо Блейна по-прежнему бледное. А его широко распахнутые глаза шокировано смотрят куда-то вдаль.

\- Блейн, все в порядке, прости, - Курт проводит пальцами по щекам парня. - Я не хотел тебя напугать.

Но Блейн молчит. И Курту становится на самом деле страшно. 

\- Блейн, что такое? - он немного трясет парня за плечи.

\- Я не слышал его, Курт, - напугано говорит Андерсон. Его голос дрожит, точно так же, как и тело. - Я увидел... свет... я увидел свет фар. Маленькую светлую точку в темноте. 

Курт машет головой. Он не верит в то, что слышит.

\- Мои глаза... они среагировали на свет, Курт, - по щекам Блейна бегут слезы. Курт тоже всхлипывает и крепко обнимает парня.

\- Боже, я так люблю тебя, ты знаешь это? - шепчет он. - Я так тебя люблю. Это настоящее Рождественское чудо. Блейн, я тебя...

\- Люблю.

 

Возможно однажды, когда ваши пальцы будут прятаться в мокром песке, а волосы будет путать ветер, вы заметите прибившуюся к берегу после сильного шторма зеленую бутылку. Возможно, к тому времени морская вода отшлифует стекло, а пробка с красным сердечком станет бесцветной, но она по-прежнему будет нести в себе послание. Осторожно достаньте его оттуда. А когда прочтете, спрячьте обратно и выбросите обратно в воду, чтобы эта история вечно жила в синих глубинах океана. 

__

"Счастье подобно волнам. Я - его море, он - мой океан".


End file.
